1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of supply chain analysis and more specifically to determining an inventory target for a node of a supply chain.
2. Background of the Invention
A supply chain supplies a product to a customer, and may include nodes that store inventory such as parts needed to produce the product. A known technique for determining the proper amount of inventory at each node may involve predicting the amount of inventory needed at the nodes to satisfy customer demand. Known techniques for determining the proper amount of inventory, however, may not be able to accurately predict the amount of inventory needed at the nodes. It is generally desirable to accurately predict the amount of inventory needed at the nodes.